


snowflakes

by maddy_does (favefangirl)



Series: Wolfstar Holiday Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/maddy_does
Summary: Sirius finally gets to meet the new teacher Harry won't stop raving about, and is equally as impressed.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Holiday Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035558
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/remus-john-lupin/634951075596828672) prompt set :)

Sirius Black doesn’t look the type you’d expect to be doing the school run. Something about the leather jacket, the combat boots, the tattoos - it just doesn’t seem to correlate with crayon shaped bins, school reports, or a short, over-excitable six year old in a too-big school jumper and scuffed shoes. Still, Sirius saunters through the gates towards the door where Harry is let out, and grins where he sees Harry waving at him.

“Hey monster, how’re you?” Sirius asks as he approaches.

“We made snowflakes!” Harry shouts, thrusting something towards him.

He takes what turns out to be a crumpled up piece of paper with holes cut into it that  _ could  _ be a snowflake if you really, really squinted (and really, really didn’t want to upset your godson in the middle of his school playground, as you pretended you didn’t see the funny looks you were getting from all the mums around in power suits and princess coats).

“Aww, damn, this is amazing monster! You didn’t make this yourself?”

Harry nods enthusiastically. “Mr Lupin taught us how! He says that every snowflake is different just like how every person is different.”

Sirius squints at the snowflake. “Uh-uh, I refuse to believe you made this yourself. It’s so good, you must’ve had help. Mr Lupin?”

“No,” another voice comes from behind them. Sirius turns. A man in a soft looking knit jumper with a nest of curls on his head walks towards them. “No, this was all Harry.”

“Wow kidda, that’s amazing! I couldn’t do one as amazing as this!” Sirius says, looking back to Harry just to take his eyes off the man in front of him. He's far too cute, Sirius can already feel himself going red.

Harry gasps loudly. “I can teach you! Please can we do snowflakes and I can teach you!”

Sirius chuckles at him. “Sure kidda. ‘Bet your dad would want to learn how too.”

“Yay!” Harry cheers, grabbing Sirius’ hand and trying to drag him back towards his car.

“One second Harry,” Mr Lupin says, talking an aborted step forward. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to need the safeword as well your name before I let you take him.” He smiles apologetically. “Better safe and all that.”

Sirius fights to keep his head away from any inappropriate places as his mind stumbled over the ‘safeword’. “Sirius,” he says, swallowing thickly. “Padfoot.”

Mr Lupin smiles at him. “Perfect,” he says, and Sirius could swear there's a twinkle of  _ something  _ in his eye as he does. “Have a good day Harry, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Harry barely shouts a “Bye, Mr Lupin,” before he's dragging Sirius towards he car with an even greater force than before. 

Sirius had heard a lot about Mr Lupin from Harry, his cool, new teacher who was, like, so smart and he knew maths and he liked reading and drank coffee and always gave out chocolate for good work and and and. Lily rolls her eyes every time the name is brought up. He’d only been Harry’s teacher for a couple of months now, but he was the best teacher ever, according to Harry.  _ Even better  _ than Mr Lockhart who had let them play games all day (mainly because the man struggled with academics more than his students, but Harry didn’t need that kind of cynicism).

True to his word, Harry shows Sirius and his dad how to make snowflakes, correcting their folding and huffing when his dad can’t figure out the cutting. Lily isn’t thrilled about the bits of paper all over the floor, but bites her tongue given how happy Harry was. No doubt she thinks it’ll be easier to get Harry to do his daily reading if he’s had a fun play time.

When Sirius has finished his snowflake, he shows it to Harry for approval. Harry’s mouth opens wide. “Oh Em Gee!” He takes it gently from Sirius. “This is  _ almost  _ as good as Mr Lupins.” Sirius chuckles. He’ll take almost. Harry gaspes. “Can we give it to him!” Sirius frowns and tilts his head to the side. “If you pick me up again tomorrow can we give him the snowflake?”

“Harry, love, Sirius has work,” Lily protests, ever the voice of reason, but Sirius' mind is already formulating a plan so inappropriate he has no choice, really, but to carry it through.

“No, it’s alright.” He turns to Lily. “I’ve almost finished making the looks for this season’s catwalk, I have time.”

“Cheers mate,” James says at the same time as Lily asks, “Are you sure?” They share a look, both attempting deadpan, but Lily being far more successful.

“Of course, I don’t mind.”

“YAY!” Harry shouts, excitedly, clapping.

Sirius bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling too wide, feeling a little guilty at using Harry in this way, but silently pledging to buy him his own body weight in chocolate this Christmas to make up for it.

The next day, Sirius shows back up at the school gates and receives the same suspicious looks from the same pretentious mums. He has the gall enough to wink at one just to see her outraged expression, chuckling a little to himself at just how comical it is. He reaches the door that Harry is set to come out of, but he’s a little early today. He doesn’t mind waiting. He pulls out his phone to check emails, patting his pocket to triple check he’s brought the snowflake with him. 

When the bell finally rings, Sirius takes a couple of steps away from the door so that the other kids can come out and find their parents easily. Harry is absolutely always the last to leave anywhere, he’s just like his dad in that way. True to form, there’s only one other kid that leaves after him, and the poor guy seems to have had a situation with his trousers that probably accounts for why it’s taken him so long. The playground is all but deserted when Harry finally comes out, babbling along to Mr Lupin who is patient and pleasant as he listens. They both spot Sirius at the same time, and Harry literally jumps in joy and runs over to him, while the side of Mr Lupin’s mouth gives a slight quirk.

“Did you bring it, did you bring it?” Harry asks as he runs over.

“Yes,” Sirius says with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. 

Harry turns back to Mr Lupin who finally reaches them. “Mr Lupin! Yesterday I taught Sirius and my dad to make snowflakes like we did in lesson, and Sirius’ was  _ almost  _ as good as yours!”

Mr Lupin smiles pleasantly. “Oh, I’m sure it was far better than what I made.”

“Show him!” Harry orders, turning to look up at Sirius. Sirius is careful as he hands the snowflake over to Mr Lupin about which side Harry can see. “See!” Harry exclaims, like this proves his point.

And he does see, Sirius can tell by the twitch in his eyebrow. He is more than prepared for whatever happens now - rejection, a restraining order, the playground might just be empty enough for him to resort straight to a good right hook (Harry would probably still worship him). But he’s a big boy, and he’s ready to take whatever comes.

“Yes,” Mr Lupin says, looking up and smiling at Sirius, “This is good.”

Sirius surreptitiously lets out the breath he’d been holding. He knew it was a bold move to write his number and an offer of a date on the back, but Mr Lupin was nice, intelligent, and damn fine, it would’ve been a wasted opportunity not to at least try, and see where it gets him. A date, he’s hoping, gauging by the reaction.

“Thank you very much,” Mr Lupin adds, looking Sirius right in the eye.

“It was my idea!” Harry exclaims, completely oblivious to the entirely different interaction that's happening right in front of him.

“Thank you very much,” Mr Lupin repeats, tone changing, looking at Harry. “You did a great job of teaching.”

Harry grins at the praise. “Cool!” Then he turns to Sirius. “Can we go home now?”

“Sure kidda,” Sirius agrees easily. He looks the other man dead in the eye as he asks, “Do you need my safeword, Mr Lupin.”

He doesn’t miss the glint in his eye this time as he replies, “Not yet,” in a way that sounds enough like a promise, for Sirius to break out into a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> have i decided to write every single prompt on this list whilst also completing COC2020 AND agreeing to do a separate secret santa? you bet your ass i have. who needs to do their uni work? not this bitch!
> 
> i am also aware that there is some dubious morality here which idk if i need to tag or how i would go about doing so if necessary? i'm not encouraging hitting on your kid's teacher, is what i'm saying.
> 
> anyway, if you wanna leave a comment or a kudos they're much appreciated! especially let me know if there's something you think i forgot to tag! my tense work was ... questionable? but we move !!
> 
> i'm taking prompts! if you're interested please drop the prompt in the comments below. if you do send a prompt be prepared for me to take fifty years to fill it because school is so hard (or, i guess, uni now, lol), but i promise i'll try! come say hi on tumblr: @maddy-does
> 
> thanks for reading, have a wonderful existence.


End file.
